1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to test equipment, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved optical detector apparatus wherein the same is arranged to detect illumination directed into a fiber optic cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various fiber optic cable apparatus is utilized in the prior art for repair in telecommunication and the like, wherein such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,653 to So, et al. utilizing a portable battery powered test instrument formed with a unitary housing, including a fiber optic member within the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,616 to So, et al. sets forth a further example of a test instrument utilizing a fiber optic cable, wherein light enters an optical fiber by way of a connector under test conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,045 to Kramer sets forth a continuity test system utilizing a plurality of fiber cables, each cable having a proximate end, with a reflector mounted at each distal end of each cable, wherein selection of wood fibers to be tested is a matter of manipulating a rotator element which orients the test cable in an appropriate position.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved optical detector apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in presenting a flexible fiber optic cable relative to a test forum such as in the checking of TV remote controllers, video cassette recorders and the like and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.